The New Lila
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: After discovering old clothes from a dark week Lila was not proud of, Helga persuades her to put them on again, just to see what she looked like in them. What Helga doesn't realize is that she set something into motion! Will she, along with everybody else want the old Lila back, or will the new Lila be permanent?
1. Discovering Old Things

Here's another new 'Hey Arnold' story that's currently in the working mind! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

At PS 118, over in Mr. Simmons' classroom, Helga was sighing as she was, as usual, paying attention to Arnold reading his book report. Once Helga heard everyone applauding politely, she decided to stay focused as she furrowed her brow in anger.

"Okay, class, it's that time once again." Mr. Simmons said as he pulled out a list. "I'm going to assign you a partner to do a co-jointed report on a specific genre of book!"

Everyone in the class groaned, except for Phoebe, who gladly paid attention.

"Come on, class. It won't be as bad." Mr. Simmons said. "It'll only be due at the end of the week, so you'll have plenty of time to work on it! Anyway, for science fiction... Phoebe and Eugene."

Phoebe, hearing this, gulped as she smiled. "Great!"

Phoebe then whispered to Helga, "Got a football helmet I can borrow, Helga?"

Helga didn't pay the slightest attention as she continued hearing what Mr. Simmons had to read. "Western... Arnold and Sid. Horror... Rhonda and Nadine. Historical Fiction... Stinky and Gerald. Romance... Helga and Lila."

Helga's eyes widened as she just overheard what Mr. Simmons just said. _"Lila? I have to work with Miss Perfect?"_

Helga slightly turned to see Lila's smiling face as Lila waved to Helga. Helga just grumbled. _"Great... of all the days for me to work with Lila, this had to be this week. It's bad enough Arnold has his eyes set on her!"_

Helga took a deep breath. _"Okay, Helga, old girl, just relax. It'll just be a week of Lila. You can live through this... besides, she's the nicest girl I've known... that everybody has known!"_

Helga sighed, glaring at Lila. _"She makes me sick... I mean, I know she had her horrible life, but just thinking about Lila... doesn't this girl EVER have some sort of dark side I can exploit? I doubt she even has one... but if she ever did... I'd HAVE to tell everybody about it! But that's doubtful. Little Miss Perfect, having a dark side? Unlikely!"_

The school bell then rang as Helga sighed, "Thank goodness, class is over!"

Helga got up as she tried to slip out, hoping Lila wouldn't catch her.

"Excuse me, Helga? Wait up, please!"

Helga groaned. _"Dang it! She caught me!"_

Lila smiled as she approached Helga. "Oh, thank you so much for waiting for me, Helga. I ever so thought you weren't going to let me catch up."

"Oh no, no, it's no trouble at all." Helga said, giving a fake smile.

"Oh, that's good." Lila said. "So, anyway, I was thinking, do you want to get started on the project right now? We can go over to my place."

Helga sighed. "Sure... better than mine, I suppose."

"Oh, that's ever so wonderful, Helga!" Lila smiled. "We can go over right now, if you'd like!"

"Whatever." Helga sighed as she decided to follow Lila. Normally, she would hate hanging with Lila...

But, since there's not much to do at home, since Big Bob doesn't come back until late and Miriam is currently at home... she decided going to Lila's would be better.

* * *

A little later, over at Lila's room at Lila's place, Lila was looking over her bookshelf as Helga was digging around her bookbag. "Okay, Helga, what type of romance stories have you read?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Helga said in her impatient voice. "...Romeo and Juliet, I suppose?"

"Ah yes, I remember, the school play we did." Lila smiled. "That reminds me, how goes your pining for Arnold?"

Helga looked up at Lila with an unamused look. Lila blinked as she said, "Not doin' good so far?"

"Lila, what kind of a question is that?" Helga sighed.

"Sorry, I guess I just wanted to ask." Lila said.

Helga sighed. "Sorry, Lila. Tell you the truth, I guess I'm still hung up on the fact he's looking at you!" Helga sighed.

Lila sighed a little bit. "Arnold still thinking about me? Oh, Helga, as I tried to tell Arnold LOTS of times..."

"You don't like him like him, you only like him." Helga rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I get it... I'm just annoyed, you know? I don't know how you have the patience, Lila!"

"You just have to get used to it..." Lila said. "Anyway, I'm going to the fridge to get something to drink. You want anything?"

"Yahoo, I guess?" Helga suggested.

"I'll see what I can find." Lila smiled as she left her room to go into the kitchen.

Helga sighed as she looked around the room. Not a whole lot to go on, just a neat bed, neat room... Helga had to admit, Lila kept herself pretty tidy. Helga noticed that Lila's closet door was slightly opened. In curiosity, she decided to go check the closet out as she opened it...

Helga didn't know why she was curious. All she saw was the same dresses that Lila always wore, some of the special occasion ones were in there too.

Helga groaned. "How is she so perfect!"

Helga then lifted her foot to kick something, intended to be the air. Helga retracted her foot as she jumped up and down. "Criminy! What did I just hit!"

Helga looked deep into the closet and used her foot she kicked with to feel something. She peered closer as she noticed a box. She pulled out the box as she raised an eyebrow. Now, Helga knew that opening strange boxes should not be any of her business... but she got really curious, so she decided to open the box...

What Helga found inside was pretty shocking to her.

"A red hoodie?" Helga blinked as she pulled out and examined the red hoodie that was inside. On the front of the hoodie were the words '90s Rule!', with a tye die scheme in the back. Helga blinked. "Why would Lila own this?"

Helga then looked closer in the box as she saw a few black mini-shirts and a few blue skirts in there. Helga blinked. "I have never seen Lila wear these... and it looks like they may still fit her!"

Helga then noticed a video tape inside the box as she pulled it out. What caught Helga's eye was the label.

"Lila's Rappin' Crib?" Helga blinked as she examined the video. "What the heck is this?"

Helga decided to pocket the video in her bookbag to watch later. It definitely got her eye as she continued examining the clothes when she heard Lila's voice.

"Sorry I took so long. I didn't have any Yahoo, but hopefully, you're all right with choc-olate..." Lila came in... as her eyes bugged out. "Oh no!"

Helga raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Helga... where did you find this?" Lila said in a scared voice.

"In your closet. Wh-" Helga started.

"Put the clothes away in the box and shove it deep into the closet! Just do it!" Lila covered her eyes. "Please!"

"Okay, okay, criminy!" Helga rolled her eyes as she put the clothes back. "They're just clothes!"

Lila sighed. "Helga, you don't understand, y- actually, Helga, could you please keep this between you and me?"

"Why?" Helga asked as she pushed the box back.

Lila sighed. "Those clothes you just saw inside that box... they were the bits from my dark side back in Pleasantville..."

Helga's eyes widened. "Whoa, whoa, back up! Little Miss Perfect has a dark side?"

Lila looked down as Helga looked at Lila in shock. "Shamefully put... yes, I have a dark side..."

* * *

All right, that is the first chapter! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest!


	2. Learning Lila's Story

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Helga sat down as Lila turned to face her. "But I don't get it. You're, like, the perfect girl. You're as smart as Phoebe, as fashionable as Rhonda, heck, you can even be as sporting as me or Nadine, if given the chance. How could you have a dark side?"

Lila sighed. "My dark side isn't a pretty one. Look, back in second grade, before I moved to Hillwood City, I was basically viewed as a... unique person back in Pleasantville. I was a really good help around my farm, and when I was at school, I was, you might say, semi-good at my classes. I'm not good at all of them, but I was still pretty good. Life was all good... until the day I was about to turn seven. My parents... well, back when... never mind. Anyway, they took me to a clothing store to get me some new clothes. Now, you know this already, Helga, but being born in the 90s, you need to have a unique style. That red hoodie you saw was something I got from my parents at that clothing store."

"Seems pretty normal so far..." Helga raised her unibrow to the left.

"Well, yes... those were followed by a few of those blue skirts you see in the box, and a few black mini shirts, even though back then, they used to be black sweatshirts for the winter. Just for variety of color, you know?" Lila explained.

"What does this have to do with your supposed 'dark side'?" Helga asked.

"Let me get there... in my school, there were a couple of older kids who had their hoodies tied around their waist. At the time, I was only wearing the red hoodie I wore on my body, covering me from the somewhat cold weather in the mornings. I thought that the tied hoodie around the waist sounded cool, and I wanted to try it. So I tied it around my waist and examined myself. And..." Lila sighed. "...that's when it started."

"What happened?" Helga asked.

"I started showing off a character I wasn't." Lila sighed. "I was a terrible person. I talked badly towards the teachers, I got in trouble with the school... heck, I've done... things I'm not proud of!"

Helga looked at her in surprise.

"It was like this at home, too." Lila sighed. "I started talking badly towards my dad and my mother, I took a hobby in messing up my room to fit it more my dark side's style... it went on like this for a couple of days. It was so bad, my parents had to take me to a doctor to see what was wrong with me."

"What was wrong with you?" Helga asked.

"They examined me, and when I was told to take the hoodie off, I took it off... and I went back to my regular self, the one you see before you." Lila said. "My parents didn't understand... and neither did I when I asked them what was going on... until the doctors told me of a... rare condition I have."

"Condition?" Helga asked.

Lila sighed. "Yeah... Helga, I have MPD. And whenever I tie that red hoodie around my waist, the dark side becomes a newer me."

"Multiple Personality Disorder?" Helga said. "Little Miss Perfect has multiple personalities?"

"Well... I only know of one as of right now... and that's that dark side I told you about..." Lila sighed. "Anyway, they figured it was a good idea to get rid of the hoodie... I honestly thought they did..." Lila sighed. "I didn't think it was still here! They packed the hoodie, along with the clothes they bought me. I think there was a videotape of my dark side in there... but I think that was gone a long time ago..."

 _"Probably nearer than you think..."_ Helga thought to herself.

"Anyway, that's the whole story..." Lila explained.

"Little Miss Perfect with multiple personalities, only one has been revealed... what other personalities lie within you..." Helga muttered. "That's a mystery..."

"A mystery I really don't want to figure out." Lila said. "Helga, please do not say a word to ANYBODY about this! I don't want our friends to think I had a bad rep at one time... I'm ashamed of it..."

Helga paused as she said, "If it really means that much to you, Lila, I'll keep the secret."

Lila sighed in relief. "Oh, thank you!"

"No problem..." Helga said. "But you know... you said the red hoodie gave you problems, not those other clothes. Why don't you wear one of the black mini-shirts and blue skirts to school tomorrow?"

Lila paused. "Gee, I don't know, Helga. Whenever I see myself in those clothes, it'll just remind me of that red hoodie I wear around my waist, and I get tempted to tie it around my waist... that's kind of why I didn't want to see it again in the first place!"

"Come on, you don't have to wear that dumb hoodie. Just take out the black mini-shirt and blue skirt and give it a try. I'm sure Rhonda will be interested to see where you got it. I hear she's into the 90s trends..." Helga smiled.

"As long as I don't have to wear that hoodie..." Lila paused as she looked down for a minute... then she smiled. "You know what, I need to show off a couple more pieces of clothing OTHER than my usual dress. Okay, Helga, I'll wear the clothes tomorrow."

Helga smiled. "Hey, that's not a bad idea, Lila! Now, why don't we get started on the project? Romance stories, I believe?"

"That would be ever so wonderful!" Lila said as she and Helga started to go to work.

* * *

Pretty soon, Helga arrived home as she dug around her book bag and pulled out the tape that she took. She looked around. Nobody seemed to be home yet, which is pretty good. Enough time for her to borrow Big Bob's TV and VCR.

Helga pretty soon turned on the VCR and the TV as she set the tape in. "Okay, Lila, let's see how dark your dark side really is..."

Helga sat down, preparing to watch.

* * *

Around the same time, Lila was pausing as she looked at the box in the closet. She sighed. "Oh, Mom... I know I said I wouldn't wear that hoodie ever again... but I only said it was the hoodie..."

Lila pulled out the black mini-shirt and the blue skirt as she looked at them. "Maybe I should try these on... just for size..."

Lila proceeded to change out of her clothes and into the shirt and skirt as she looked at them in the mirror. Lila smiled as she examined herself. "I forgot how good I looked in those things... it would surely wow my friends... but something's missing..."

Lila had this strange feeling as she turned back towards the box. For some reason, that red hoodie was calling out to her. Lila was tempted to reach her hand in there, but then retracted it back. "No! I said I wouldn't even touch that thing!"

But the pull was too strong as Lila kept looking at the hoodie in interest. She slowly reached towards the hoodie. "Well... maybe just the one time... but I'm taking it off as soon as I put it on and putting it back in the box!"

Lila grabbed the hoodie as she started tying it around her waist. Lila smiled. "It feels... not so..."

Lila's eyes started to widened as she was starting to hold on to her braids... slowly but surely, her braids started to come apart as she was starting to feel her hair up.

"Yes..." Lila muttered, in a deep voice... "Yes..."

Lila then gave a cool pose as she gave a smirk. "Yo, what is happenin', people!"

* * *

Helga couldn't believe what she was seeing on the TV right now... on it, she saw a red haired girl, her hair gone wild, her black mini-shirt and blue skirt were seen, with a red hoodie wrapped around her waist. The girl on the TV gave a confident smirk.

"Yo yo, what is happenin', my main peeps! This is Lila Sawyer in the house, and this is my crib!" Lila on the TV said as she was pointing to what seemed to be a now messed up room.

"THAT'S Lila's dark side?" Helga said to herself as she continued watching. "This I got to keep watching!"

And keep watching, Helga did until she heard the door opening, in which Helga quickly pulled the tape out and turned everything off as she started to go up to her room.

But all that mattered was, Helga learned a lot more about Lila than ever before.

"Man, who knew Lila had this 90s rep going?" Helga asked to herself... then smiled. "I should probably ask her more about her dark side next time I see her..."

Little did Helga or anybody else know was that the next school day was about to be different.

* * *

And that is the end of this chapter! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest!


	3. New Lila Is In Da House

Hey guys! You're probably wondering what's taking me so long with my fics, like 'Oh Rhonda' and any of your favorite 'Hey Arnold' fics. Here's the thing. I got a new apartment, and I'm currently waiting a new Internet access, so the best I can do is go to Cafes to look at emails and other things. So, updates won't be quite as often until I get the WiFi at my apartment connected right. So please, be patient while everything works out... until then... here's a new chapter of THIS fic to hold you over!

Here's the next chapter of another brand new fic! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, Helga was up and ready to go as she joined Phoebe on the bus.

"How's your project with… uh, Lila?" Phoebe asked, a bit nervously as she knew about Helga's jealousy towards Lila.

"Honestly? It's going all right. I'm putting all the feelings I have for "ice cream" aside and knowing how "ice cream" feels about Lila aside. I mean, she's not a bad person, per se, but that girl is always so happy all the time."

"I guess with a cheerful attitude like that, it brings a smile to one's face." Phoebe said.

"True… but I did learn something about Lila that none of the others have known about… her dark side." Helga smiled.

Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "Her… dark side?"

"Her dark side." Helga smiled.

"I-I'm afraid I'm lost." Phoebe said.

Before Helga could say anything, the bus had quickly stopped as the doors opened.

"Yo, b-driver, you are late! I can't stand that!"

All attention was turned towards a wild red headed girl going up to the bus… wearing a black shirt, a blue skirt, and a red hoodie tied around her waist. They looked at the new girl strangely.

"Who is that?" Rhonda frowned as the wild-haired girl walked by. Nadine, sitting nearby her, just shrugged.

Helga looked up and smirked as Phoebe blinked in confusion. As Helga saw the red haired girl walk towards her direction, she said, in a good enough voice for people within a foot radius to hear, "So, you finally decided to come out of the closet, huh, Lila?"

"LILA?" Everyone said in shock as they did a double take.

The wild red haired girl chuckled as she sat behind Helga and Phoebe as she said, "Yo, I should really thank you, Helgs. You, girl, have the gnarliest ways of convincing! I needed to let go, let myself loose! Thank you for making me realize that!"

"Anytime, Lila." Helga smirked. "This going to be permanent?"

"It depends." Lila gave a smirk. "Does the Pheeb girl still wear that dumb scrunchie on her head?"

"Hey!" Phoebe frowned as she turned to the new Lila.

"Hey, just kiddin', Pheebs. You're cool." Lila smirked as she laid herself back and relaxed.

Lila then noticed Stinky, Harold and Sid looking at Lila in shock… before Lila glared. "What are you lookin' at, punks!"

Stinky, Harold and Sid started cowering a bit as Rhonda and Nadine watched.

Rhonda then whispered to Nadine, "I don't know what is going on, but I do not like this new Lila!"

Nadine nodded in agreement.

* * *

The bus then stopped once again as Arnold and Gerald got on as they were seen talking to each other.

"I'm telling you, man, I really think Jamie-O may have to wear that leg brace for at least two months." Gerald said.

"I know, but it's not your fault… things like this happen…" Arnold said as he passed by Lila's seat.

"Yo, bud!" Lila smiled as Arnold stopped to look at her.

It took a couple of seconds to register, but Arnold's brain caught up with his eyes as he looked at Lila and sat down. "Uh… do I know you?"

"You should." The girl said. "I'm the girl that you always have a crush on, the girl that thinks you're… how did she put it?... 'ever so wonderful', that she doesn't like you like you, but only likes you?"

Arnold squinted a bit… then his eyes widened. "Lila?"

"Yep, that's me." Lila smirked as she laid her head back. "What do you think of my new look?"

Arnold examined Lila head to toe as he stuttered for a bit… then gave a slight smile. "You-you look pretty good, but… what was wrong with your old look?"

"Arns, I've been wearing that farm girl outfit for the time everybody knew me. You should thank Helga that I even got this look, you know what I'm sayin', bayin'?" Lila smirked.

"Well, you still look really good… would you mind if I sit with you at lunch today?" Arnold smiled.

Helga, hearing this, gave a smirk, expecting the usual answer.

She wasn't ready to hear what Lila actually said. "Sure, bud. I know we have a lot to talk about. Like the fact that you're pretty cute when you smile."

Helga's eyes widened as Phoebe turned to Helga in worry.

Arnold looked at Lila in shock. "You really think I look cute when I smile?"

"Eh, sure, why not?" Lila shrugged.

"Wow… thanks, Lila. I guess I'll see you at lunch then." Arnold said as he started to catch up with Gerald.

"See you around, sweetheart." Lila giggled.

"Lila!" Helga growled as she turned to Lila as soon as Arnold was out of earshot. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Lila looked up in curiosity.

"THAT! You just flirted with Arnold!" Helga glared at Lila.

"Did I, Helgs? Did I?" Lila smirked.

"Yes! You just said 'you look cute when you smile' right at him!" Helga glared.

"Helgs, take a chill pill. I was just merely complimenting him. You know my true feelings on the matter with Arnold." Lila said, smirking.

Helga glared at Lila… then sighed as she turned around. "Just… don't do that to me again, okay?"

"Okay, okay, just hold your horses, Helgs." Lila said as she crossed her legs.

* * *

"Did you just hear what Lila said?" Arnold said in excitement.

"That's Lila?" Gerald said in shock. "I thought that was some bad new kid!"

"No, it's definitely Lila, she just had a new look, that's all." Arnold said. "Anyway, she just told me that she thinks I look cute when I smile! You know what this means, don't you?"

"Oh no…" Gerald groaned. "Please don't tell me you think this is a chance that-"

"-that Lila will like me, like me back?" Arnold smiled in excitement. "You know it!"

"Arnold, you're my friend… and I should tell you something, Lila was just complimenting you. She doesn't like you like you, she just likes you." Gerald said.

"Well… how do you explain that she just accepted that I sit next to her at lunch, huh?" Arnold smirked.

"She was probably being polite, since you two are friends." Gerald frowned. "Now stop acting like a fool!"

"You just watch, Gerald. I'll get her on a date tonight! You'll see!" Arnold smiled.

"Keep dreaming, Arnold." Gerald sighed as the bus stopped.

* * *

"One side, move it!" Lila yelled as she started to push past everyone on the bus as the doors opened.

"H-hey!" Rhonda yelped as Lila shoved her down. Rhonda glared as Lila got off the bus first. "I cannot believe it! Lila Sawyer, pushing me down? This is unbelievable! She'd never do that!"

"I know." Nadine said. "She'd at least say 'I'm sorry' or 'excuse me'. She never acts like this to… anyone, ever."

Rhonda and Nadine looked at each other as Rhonda whispered, "You don't think that's… really Lila, do you?"

"It's Lila's voice and Lila's body… but it's not the Lila we know…" Nadine whispered. "We better keep a close eye on her…"

Rhonda nodded as she and Nadine got off the bus. A couple moments later, Helga and Phoebe got off the bus as Helga took in a breath of fresh air. "Well, aside from that one little scare, I think I'm going to like this new side of Lila."

"I don't know, Helga. You don't think that by unleashing Lila's "second personality" as you described it to me, there might be consequences?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh come on, Pheebs, what could possibly go wrong?" Helga laughed as she and Phoebe walked up the steps to the school.

"Well, okay, Helga, but don't say you haven't been warned." Phoebe said as they went inside.

As Helga and Phoebe kept watch, Lila was examining the inside of the school as she tightened her hoodie on her waist… "Oh, this school is about to get a little Lila-Two in the house!"

She kept watch as she noticed Arnold and Gerald coming in, talking. Lila smirked as she said, "And Arnold… sweet, sweet, Arnold… you'll be much fun to corrupt in bad activities together… that sweet version of Lila may not like you like you… but I'll be having lots of fun…"

Lila's eyes squinted in evil joy. "…with you…"

* * *

And that's this chapter! How'd you like it? There'll probably be more coming soon, but please be patient until then! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. New Lila Be Flirtin'

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A little later, at lunch, the new Lila was sitting and putting her feet up at the table as she sighed. "Thank God that class was over! I was afraid it would drag forever!"

People have taken notice as Stinky whispered, "Fellers, I don't know about Lila..."

"Yeah, this isn't normally her." Harold nodded.

"Should one of us go up there and ask her that-" Sid started... before noticing that Lila growled right at Curly for going near her. Curly yelped as he backed away. "...never mind."

Curly quickly joined the others as he said, "Sheesh, this girl is crazier than I am! And that's on an off day!"

* * *

Rhonda and Nadine were keeping watch on Lila as she was eating to herself. Rhonda then whispered to Nadine, "Okay, let's compare and contrast. What do we know about this new Lila, and the Lila we're MORE accostumed to?"

"Let me see..." Nadine said. "Well... she has red hair, that's a comparison."

Rhonda then glared at Nadine. "That's it?"

"Sorry, I couldn't think of much else." Nadine said.

"That's fine, I couldn't think of anything else either. Okay, contrasting. The Lila we like is nice and charming!" Rhonda pointed out.

"Whereas, this Lila... she's rude and brash." Nadine said. "There's also the fact that this Lila also has a tendency to push people and insult them..."

"Something the original Lila would never do..." Rhonda nodded. "This is very strange..."

"I know..." Nadine said. "Do you think we should talk to her about it?"

"And risk being yelled at by her? No thank you. Maybe we should talk to her dad, maybe he knows something on what changed Lila into... into THAT!" Rhonda said as she pointed over to Lila, in which Arnold was coming over and sitting next to her. "I mean, look at that! Arnold is sitting next to Lila and..."

* * *

"Thanks for letting me sit next to you, Lila." Arnold smiled as he got comfortable next to her.

"Why, Arnold, it's not any trouble at all." Lila smirked. "On a totally different subject, what do you think of the hair?"

"I think it looks great!" Arnold said.

"Oh, are you sure? You wouldn't mind... stroking a knot out of that hair, by any chance?" Lila smirked.

"Y-yeah, I can do that!" Arnold blushed as he reached a hand towards Lila's hair.

* * *

"...she's letting him stroke his hair, and not pushing him away?" Rhonda said in shock. "That's it. Even I know at this point Lila should be politely telling Arnold to get away from him!"

"I wonder how the others are taking that..." Nadine paused.

* * *

It was around that time that Helga was getting out of the cafeteria line... and her eyes widened in shock to see Arnold stroking Lila's hair... and Lila wasn't even pushing him away, or politely asking him to leave! In fact, she was giggling!

Helga's eyes glared as she sat down next to Phoebe, who said, "You just noticed too, huh?"

"Phoebe, keep our conversation on the low..." Helga whispered.

"Keeping." Phoebe whispered adorably.

"But I'm not liking how close Lila is getting to 'ice cream'! I mean, it was okay when she was nice little Miss Perfect, because at least she didn't have an interest in him whatsoever, but ever since she became what I convinced her to become, she's being more open-minded to having a good relationship with 'ice cream'!" Helga growled.

Phoebe paused as she turned to Helga. "You said that she had... Multiple Personality Disorder, right?"

"Yeah?" Helga asked.

"Well... you told me how this side is showing is her 'dark side'... what if the dark side is actually in love with 'ice cream', and can make easy claims to him? Maybe that's why as long as she wears the hoodie around her waist, she keeps that side out?" Phoebe asked.

Helga contemplated what she said... "You may be right... maybe Lila's dad knows more of the story..."

"Think we should visit him after school?" Phoebe asked.

"It's our only shot right now..." Helga nodded as she watched Arnold finishing up with stroking Lila's hair.

* * *

"Wow, Lila! I didn't think you found roller-skating around fun." Arnold said in surprise.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Lila smiled. "You know, Arnold... there's a place I'd like to go to... a nearby rodeo that I just so happen to see advertised..."

"You mean... the city rodeo in town?" Arnold said, in curiosity. "Coincidentally, I was thinking about going, but... Lila, would you... that is..."

Lila then covered Arnold's mouth with her finger and smiled. "I'd love to."

"You would? That's great!" Arnold gave a smile as the lunch bell rang. "You want to arrange a time?"

"Sure, sure." Lila said as the two walked, Lila purposely holding Arnold's hand... as if to make it look like an accident. "But... how about we do it... after school... say, your boarding house?"

Lila then put two of her fingers on Arnold's arm and started using them to walk up his arm. "I would feel... relaxed."

"S-sure! The boarding house is just fine." Arnold smiled.

"Great. I'll see you there..." Lila said as she started skipping.

Arnold gave a big, wide smile as he said, "Wow... she actually... accepted a date! Yes!"

* * *

"No..." Helga said in worry as she watched Lila and Arnold walk off. "This is serious. Lila never tries the flirting game! I... I can't..."

Helga groaned. "What have I done? I need to talk to Lila's dad as soon as possible! Phoebe?"

"Yes?" Phoebe said, looking up to Helga.

"Cancel whatever plans you have today!" Helga said.

"Surprisingly, I don't have any." Phoebe pointed out.

"Because after school..." Helga started.

* * *

"...we are talking to Lila's dad!" Rhonda said to Nadine as she was writing it down.

"So much for my basketball outing..." Nadine sighed. "Oh well, I'm sure Coach Wittenberg wouldn't mind if I missed a practice..."

Rhonda shook her head as she said, "Nadine, I'm sure you can play your basketball another day. Now come on, let's get back to class..."

With that, the two girls ran out...

* * *

Little did anybody know, as people were coming in, Lila was smirking to herself as she thought, "Things are going accordingly..."

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! How'd you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
